The Sickle Cell Research Scholars Program will prepare junior faculty for an academic career focused on _ scientific issues related to sickle cell disease. Upon notification of intent to fund this application, recruitment will begin through faculty connections, hematology/ontology fellowship training programs, signage and employment bureaus at national meetings. Candidates will be individuals who have completed fellowships in hematology/ontology or related discipline and who wish to pursue two to three years of intensive training in basic science or clinical research. Scholars will be chosen by the Basic Science and Clinical Research Committees of the CCSCC. Dr. Clinton Joiner, who has broad experience on basic science and clinical research, is identified as primary research mentor, although there are many qualified faculty within the Center who may be suitable for certain trainees. The scholar will take full advantage of the training opportunities available at CHMC and the University of Cincinnati. These include courses and seminars in grant writing, conduct of research, ethical treatment of human subjects. A masters program in Epidemiology and Biostatistics available through the University of Cincinnati. Clinical activities will be limited, but will include participation in out-patient clinic for sickle cell patients with primary responsibility for a limited cadre of patients, and service as co-at'tending in hematology/oncology. The director of the Adult or Pediatric Clinical Program will serve as clinical mentor. Upon completion of the training period the Scholar should be equipped to compete for independent research funding. We anticipate training two Scholars during the five year term of this award.